icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3122172-20120620050055
Am I the only one who gets irritated by relationship cliches? Cliches like "love at first sight" and "stalker crushes". When I see these couples on TV or in movies, I just roll my eyes. Why do writers feel like they need to make a story less interesting by introducing two characters for the purpose of being nothing more than each other's love interest? Most of the time there's not much more to the character besides the fact that they're in love with their friend or their boyfriend or whatever. The very worst thing a writer can do is give the audience a predetermined endgame ship. For me, the magic's in the mystery. If the characters are in love since day one, you know they're gonna get together and to be honest there isn't a real point of watching the show (besides to kill time) if you already know the ending. I wish these writers would stop writing silly, microwaved leftover couples like this. I'm not just talking about Creddie (which fits better into the stalker crushes cliche) but other popular ships that are obvious. Katara and Aang from TLA, Ross and Rachel from Friends, even Zoey/Chase (I know they're from Dan's show, but still) from Zoey 101. Love/hate is a huge cliche, too, I know. But at least most of the time love/hate is done well or at the least it's unpredictable. Every story for every different love/hate relationship I've seen has been different. Ranging from the couple fighting and then randomly kissing, or the couple getting a 5 episode arc. I've yet to see one "love at first sight," "stalker crush," or "predetermined" ship done well. It's always yawn-worthy or just plain stupid. I'm not saying love hate is 'better' but the way it is written is better the majority of the time compared to the others. I really think it has to do with the mystery. When you have to wonder "does this character like this character?" and you get to anaylze and specualte rather than simply be told from the get-go "character A is in love wih character B" (usually these characters are in love with each other for no apparent reason as well). It's about mystery, the shock factor, and there are so many different ways for the couples to get together and more interesting stories/plots. When you see, for example, a Disney movie or a Lifetime Movie and you just know those two characters wil be together by the end of the movie, you aren't shocked. If anything you're just bored. With Seddie, during the time period of iOMG when no iCarly fan was 100% sure what was gonna happen (Because with Seddie and Dan, things get unpredictable to the max) no one ever felt bored or knew it was gonna happen a certain way. For me personally, I want tension. I want mystery. I want to feel that these characters are unsure of whether they like a person, not just delve into something or fall in love in 2 seconds flat. I want depth. Does anyone else feel this way?